gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special (NA) '92
Gran Turismo 2 |drivetrain = |engine = B6-ZE |aspiration = NA |displacement = 1597 cc |power = 116 BHP |torque = 115.7 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special (NA) '92 (known as the Mazda MX-5 S-Special (NA, J) '92 in the PAL version and as the Mazda MX-5 Miata S-Special (NA, J) '92 in the NTSC-U version) is a 1st generation MX-5 once produced by Mazda. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are two colors available for this vehicle: * Brilliant Black * Classic Red In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: While the Mazda Eunos was renowned for its go kart like handling and cute appeal, it never really took off with the serious enthusiast. Although the ingredients were there to keep the average drive happy, in standard guise, it was never quite potent enough to tempt people from their hard edged sports cars. That all changed when the S-Special arrived. The first thing to get a revamp was the suspension. The double wishbones remained but were now bolstered by Bilstein shock absorbers and Bridgestone Potenza RE010 rubber. Tyre size was also up to 195/60 R15. The aim of the tweaks was to give the Eunos a more sporting edge and it worked too. The Bilsteins stiffened the car up, while the new tyres brought more grip to the equation. The 1.8 litre double overhead cam engine was another of the factors that was fettled. Although no more power was produced, thanks to a reduction in the weight of the flywheel, an upgrade of the engine management computer, plus a modification to the fuel to air ratio, the engine became more responsive. Another benefit was a marginal increase in acceleration times over the standard car's 8.6 second 0-60 mph time. As well as these major modifications, the S-Special also received some rather more subtle changes that greatly enhanced its driveability. Most notable of these was the revised top gear on the five speed box - a lower ratio improved top end responsiveness. While the S-Special ultimately still lacked the outright speed many argued the Eunos needed, the modifications did make it into a much more serious sportscar. It might have been down on BHP compared to some, but when it came to the corners, there was very little that would show the S-Special a clean pair of heels. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Mazda Used Cars Dealership for around 10,800 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Mazda Used Cars Dealership for around 6,600 Credits. Pictures -R-Mazda_MX-5_S-Special_(NA,_J)_'92.jpg|A Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special (NA) '92 with racing modifications applied. File:AMISNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Amisnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Amisnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Amisnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race